


同居三十题

by Mio_ioM



Series: 自设原作向同居相关 [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_ioM/pseuds/Mio_ioM
Summary: 相拥入眠
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Series: 自设原作向同居相关 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069004
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

深冬的夜晚总显得格外寒冷，此时的街上更是冷清，伊奈帆三步并作两步地走上通往家的台阶，从口袋里掏出钥匙。

斯雷因已经睡下了吧。

这么想着的伊奈帆快速脱下鞋子，特意放轻手脚，悄悄地推开房门。

一个奶黄色的脑袋正乖乖地蜷在枕头边，凌乱的刘海遮住了主人的表情。均匀的呼吸声飘进伊奈帆的耳中，他不禁勾起了嘴角。房间里的暖炉被开到最大，伊奈帆摘下左眼的眼罩，卸下防寒的西装外套，抱着洗换的衣服轻轻带上房门。

像是感觉到有人的到来，多年以来身为军人的警惕感唤醒了斯雷因。斯雷因懒懒地翻了个身，一边躲避着暖炉发出的柔光一边缓缓睁开眼睛。

深灰色的毛衣，红围巾，以及隔壁浴室传来的哗啦水声。是那家伙回来了。

斯雷因皱着眉，闷声掀开温暖的被子，一翻身下了床开门走到客厅。温热的水撞入杯中的声音打破了夜的幽静。看着杯中蒸腾的热气，斯雷因的眸子暗了暗，不知对什么事想得入了神。

顷刻，一双温暖的手从背后环住了斯雷因，斯雷因愣了愣，猝不及防地撞进他的怀抱。他张了张嘴，却没有发出声音。伊奈帆将头挨在他的肩上，黑色软发蹭过斯雷因的脖子，脖子上全是他温热的吐息。斯雷因缩了缩，想要躲开，但这根本无济于事，因为他这一动反而引来身后人更紧的拥抱。

算了，斯雷因轻叹。自己是怎么了呢…...

不知从什么时候起，斯雷因就开始放任伊奈帆这样抱着自己了。逐渐减小的距离，紧握在一起的双手，斯雷因想，原来这就是人的温暖。

人都是渴望温暖的生物。温暖这种东西，一旦握在了手里，便不会再想放开。

“喂，橙色的家伙。”斯雷因伸手拉开环住自己的手，一手拉住伊奈帆的手背，一手将热水递给他。伊奈帆一边啜着水，一边望着斯雷因。

"干什么啊……”他懒懒地开口道。此刻的斯雷因被他盯得脸蛋发烫，只好别开他的视线。

“看着我。”一只手抚上斯雷因的后脑勺，强制将他摁到自己面前。暗红的瞳中清晰地映出他的脸，斯雷因一失神，多天以来的心里话脱口而出。

“我好想你。”斯雷因的声音很轻，但伊奈帆听的很清楚。

伊奈帆感到震惊极了，在他的印象里，他的恋人可不是这种坦诚的人。难不成今天是他吃错药出现了幻觉？不不不，伊奈帆迅速赶走这突然浮现的疯狂想法。不管怎样，他听到了自己想听的话，这对于伊奈帆来说已经是大惊喜了。

“噢，原来你也有想我的时候。”看着斯雷因越来越红的脸，伊奈帆心情也跟着好起来。不给他回答的机会，伊奈帆一个劲地把斯雷因往房间里拉。

可爱的家伙，伊奈帆暗想。

房门被轻轻地带上，斯雷因恼羞成怒地掀开棉被，背对着伊奈帆躺下，停止了叫嚷。伊奈帆紧跟着钻进被窝，伸手环住了他的腰。斯雷因已经不想再理这个得意的家伙，挣扎了几下便罢了。

“晚安，斯雷因。”伊奈帆吻了吻怀里人的头发，轻声说道。

冷清的月光透过乳白的窗帘撒在两人的棉被上，暖炉的红光照着床边的墙壁，相拥入眠的两人，是如此的温暖。


	2. 一同外出购物

“好大的地方…”

斯雷因睁大了双眼。摆满了货物架的商品让这位一直生活在火星的人类大吃一惊。伊奈帆一脸淡定地瞥了他一眼，随后一边拉着他的手腕一边推着购物车朝着食材区走过去。

“等一下，橙色的。”斯雷因挣开了自己被禁锢的手腕，毫无自觉地拉住对方的手，阻止了伊奈帆的脚步。

“那是上次你给我吃的零食对吧。叫什么来着…薯片？”

伊奈帆忍住了笑意，回答他说:“不，那是饼干。”

“啊……”斯雷因一愣，忽的为自己的犯蠢感到羞耻。拉着伊奈帆的手紧了紧，但伊奈帆没有在意，拉着他的手就往前走。

“蝙蝠，把采购清单念给我听一下。”到达食材区后，伊奈帆毫不犹豫地就抓起一打特价鸡蛋就往购物车里放。在斯雷因找清单的期间，他还往车里丢了几个橘子。

“那个…要买的东西是…鸡蛋、白菜、番茄、青椒、秋刀鱼、猪肉…诶？这个火锅料是什么？”斯雷因回眸看了一眼正在挑番茄的人。

“那是用来做火锅汤底的调味品。你今早不是说了吗？想尝试一下火锅。”伊奈帆面不改色，脑内正忙碌地计算着各种食材需要的量。

“还有，既然要做火锅的话，就必须有肉和海鲜吧。”伊奈帆小声地嘀咕了几句，说了一句“你在这里等我”就往冷藏区走。

原来那家伙有好好听自己讲话啊。明明平时和他说什么他也只是一副平静的模样。但是仔细想想的话，每次伊奈帆虽然看上去对什么事都漫不经心，实际上只要自己讲出要求的话，他就一定会回应。斯雷因想，这么看来，那家伙还是挺温柔的。

就在斯雷因沉思的时候，他注意到了不远的货物架上摆着一排挺眼熟的纸盒包装着的物品。啊，那是抹茶味的糯米团子。

斯雷因想起了前段时间伊奈帆没事时总拿出来吃上一个的奇怪半透明球体。当初因为好奇问了一下才知道的，没想到正好在这里看到，那就买下来吧。

直到将货物放入购物车前，斯雷因都没有察觉自己有什么不对。就在即将要放进去的那一瞬间，斯雷因脑在中闪过一个念头:你什么时候开始如此在意那个家伙了？

在意吗？原来是从这么小的东西上体现出来的啊。会不自觉地留意对方的喜好和习惯，这就是喜欢？对每晚都抱着自己入睡的温热不感到讨厌，这就是喜欢？

喜欢…果然还是喜欢吗。

“你在干什么？”一个熟悉的声音传入斯雷因的耳中，打断了他的自我思考。斯雷因麻利地一手将纸盒推到了食物覆盖着的底端。

“不，没什么。”斯雷因一转身才发现:对方现在正两手支在购物车的长手柄上，自己这一转身正好被完全地圈在了伊奈帆和车之间。

这算什么啊…斯雷因脸上泛起淡淡的红晕，张开的嘴吐不出一个音节。伊奈帆倒是对他的反应习以为常，拍拍他的手臂让他回过神来顺便拉起他的手去结账。

“那是糯米团子对吧，我看到了。”

伊奈帆全然不顾斯雷因逐渐泛红的脸蛋平静地说着。

“但是比起这个，我更喜欢你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是2016年的黑历史。


	3. 半夜一起看恐怖电影

夜风悄悄钻过白色窗帘的下摆，荡进斯雷因有些发毛的心中。此时客厅里的灯早已全数被关上，只有不断发出声响的电视机还孜孜不倦地反射着诡异的光。斯雷因的眼睛则是全神贯注地注视着眼前的影片，全然没注意到自己早已僵在薯片袋子里的左手。就在这时，一只手挤了进来。

“呜哇！！！！”那双漂亮的碧色眼睛狠狠地瞪了对方一眼，那包可怜的薯片则是差点被斯雷因抽手的动作给全洒到地上。斯雷因看着伊奈帆就这么面无表情地抓住薯片袋的内侧，将整袋薯片拉回沙发上来，顺便还吃了一片。

“害怕的话承认如何？”伊奈帆一边嘎吱嘎吱地鼓动着腮帮子一边含糊地说道。

“没有害怕！”回应伊奈帆的声音甚至盖过了电视发出的声响。先前斯雷因打开电影的时候把音量调大了，还一边嚷嚷着“恐怖电影音量一般都很小”这样的话。伊奈帆在那个时候没有反驳他，现在才是时候。

“哪怕你提前把声音调大了，现在不也还是没声？”

伊奈帆借着电视发出的白光看到了斯雷因有些泛红的脸。

“我那是未雨绸……”

“哦。”

不顾斯雷因张牙舞爪龇着嘴就要过来给他一拳，伊奈帆只是平静地拿起一块薯片，朝斯雷因嘴的方向塞了进去。这下，整个客厅安静了，只剩下电影发出的细微摩擦声，还有斯雷因嚼薯片时的骨头碰撞声。电影大约进行到一半了，伊奈帆默默瞥了一眼挂在墙上的时钟，又顺便扫过坐在自己身旁的斯雷因。其实当斯雷因一边翻着那堆积尘的老式影碟一边问他要不要一起看电影的时候，伊奈帆是有些惊讶的。从一开始的无时无刻的疏远到现在自然而然的亲近，伊奈帆并没有少花力气，甚至可以说，他好像除了学习以外没在别的事情上花过更多的力气了，这件事变成了唯一的意外。诚然，斯雷因也是他人生中的意外。对于这个意外，他也坦然地接受了。但是在“斯雷因是怎么看的”这个问题上，伊奈帆从来没有问出口过。他从头到尾都在走神，所以根本不知道为什么斯雷因突然坐近了一点。他回头看了斯雷因一眼，张了张嘴，却没问出口。

电视机发出交错着闪烁的白光，直直地照在斯雷因的脸上，时暗时明，亦或是变成了其他的颜色。伊奈帆推开了薯片，开始专心看起了电影。电影中的少女奔跑在漆黑的长廊里，镜头追赶这她的后背，看不到前方。少女边跑边喘息，画面也随之抖动，走廊窗外时不时传来风的声音，时不时听不到声音，让人怀疑自己是不是出现了幻听。一个左拐弯，镜头抖了抖，停了下来。画面上的少女消失了。伊奈帆在想以前的电影吓人会画什么可笑的鬼脸，然后他听到斯雷因轻轻说了一句话。

“停一下。”

伊奈帆迷惑地正要将头转向他，然后预感中地尖叫声从他的正前方传来，震耳欲聋。斯雷因忽然紧紧抓住了他的手臂，接着还在他身上胡乱地摸了起来。伊奈帆冷静地问道：“你干什……”

“停一下！我都叫了你停一下！”斯雷因开始气急败坏地摸他身旁的沙发，整个人扑在了伊奈帆的身上，电视里的尖叫还在持续。

“所以我说了……”

“你放那儿了！？”斯雷因一把松开伊奈帆的手，眼睛想要看向正对着电视机的小桌却又看向了伊奈帆。那双暗红色的眼睛在黑暗里与夜色融为了一体，但是看着怎么就这么让他生气呢？伊奈帆好像故意要看他出丑一样，在这个最关键的时候闭上了他的嘴。斯雷因一拳打在棉花上，眼看就要站起身去开灯，就被伊奈帆一手拉住，电视机传来的尖锐声响也随着画面一并消失。

“虽然你对我主动投送怀抱实在难得，但我不希望下次还是为了找遥控器这种事。”伊奈帆面无表情地说道，紧紧地抓着斯雷因试图要甩开他的手。

“嘁，狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”斯雷因的眉头随即皱了起来，刚刚画面上出现的丑陋鬼脸他还没忘，只是现在完全没光他就更加什么都看不到了。在等待眼睛再次适应黑暗时，斯雷因感到一股暖流从自己手腕上传来。他干脆由得伊奈帆去了，反正他也没想真的挣开。但是这温度确实让他冷静了下来。那只干燥的手就这么一直拉着他，斯雷因坐下也不是，就这么继续站着也不是。

总有个人得去把灯开了。

“别开。”

“……”

斯雷因渐渐看清了坐在沙发上的人，于是他慢慢地俯身凑过去，同时他感到自己手腕上的力度正在渐渐变轻。斯雷因一手抓过放在伊奈帆身旁的袋装薯片，一边试图抽手开跑。

很可惜，伊奈帆先他一步伸出了手，死死地钳住斯雷因的腰。

“这次是为了薯片。”斯雷因听到他将头闷在自己衣服里说。“放手。”

斯雷因知道他是不会听的，瞬间觉得说出这句话的自己好蠢。刚刚鬼快要出来的时候斯雷因其实已经猜到了，但还是被那几张恐怖的脸所吓到了。那些恐怖的脸并不只存在于电影里，他在现实里也见到过。那样血淋淋的眼睛……

“斯雷因？”

斯雷因猛地回过神来，才发现自己正紧紧抓着伊奈帆的肩膀，那双近乎黑色的眼睛正有些困惑地看着自己，手腕上的禁锢也转移到他的腰间。他意识到自己眉头还皱地紧紧的，于是他开口说道：”我没事，我只是困了。“

“你害怕了。”伊奈帆一针见血地说，可惜斯雷因实在不想和他争了。

“我真的困了。”斯雷因一边别开头一边松开放在他肩上的手，月光从窗帘下边漏进屋里，微微点亮斯雷因本就白皙的脸，看上去更是苍白。伊奈帆见状马上收起了他原来的态度，转而温和地说：“好，楼上我已经给你收拾好了，你要是想…….”

怎知斯雷因果断地打断了他。

“......一起吧。"

斯雷因的声音轻轻的，轻到让伊奈帆怀疑自己听到的是不是窗外的一阵风声。伊奈帆站了起来，没有松开他的腰。借此伊奈帆终于看清了斯雷因的表情：月光吻着他瘦削的下颚线，一路向上是他那微波粼粼的眼睛，比月光更为温柔，更为悲伤。

“你说什么？”话毕，伊奈帆凑上去啄了一口他藏在黑暗里的一边脸颊。他总是这样轻易地动了感情，而这样的他更是让伊奈帆不知所措。伊奈帆倏然想起关掉电视前的最后一幕，手臂的力量不禁紧了紧。

“我说，今晚一起睡吧。”斯雷因的声音有些沙哑，视线落回伊奈帆的脸上。此时伊奈帆正认真地看着他的脸，好像在确认他是不是真的安然无恙。自己明明就在他的身边。

这样的伊奈帆真的很蠢，但是……

“啊…哦。”

你看，连回答都这么无趣，斯雷因叹了口气，笑意却悄悄爬上他的眼角。他的双手再一次环上伊奈帆。这个男人是一如既往的温暖，有着他熟悉的温度，展开的双手里是他永远可以依靠的归宿。无论是从前，现在，亦或是遥远的将来。

“…明天想吃煎蛋卷。“

“好。”

“…还有可乐鸡翅。”

“好。”

“…还有今天买的…”

伊奈帆抢先打断斯雷因没说完的话，一次又一次，不厌其烦地抚摸着斯雷因有些冰凉的背。

“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016年写的初版不见了（悲痛）于是2019年重写了。


	4. 一方的起床气

斯雷因睁开眼，钢板做的天花板映入眼帘，与此同时，他还听见自己睁开眼的声响--非常轻，却如一记重锤，将他全身的感知都聚焦到心脏上。人平日里难以总是留意自己心跳的声音，这个生命征兆好像一旦不去留心听就会被自己所忘却。来自四面八方的杂音如洪水般涌来，一个浪头便吞没了自我。斯雷因就这么望着天花板，难得的细细听着自己心脏的声音。

扑通，扑通。多么瘆人的声音。

一声声强而有力的跳动感觉像是从陆杨城的内部核心里，渗过简陋的地板，一路路攀上铁制硬板床的床沿才钻进了斯雷因的骨头里。斯雷因脑子一片空白，又眨了眨眼，钢制天花板仍旧是一层灰色。周围没有其他声音，但他知道自己被什么人揪了起来打了两拳，因为他模糊地看到对方身上的灰色--也是他身上穿着的灰色。痛吗？应该是痛的吧。但这“闹剧”来得实在过于平常，斯雷因并没有感到多么不可思议。扑通扑通作响的声音还是那么地清晰，这一次则是从热辣辣的左脸传来，随那群人离去而逐渐消散。

扑通，扑通，终于安静了。

那阵像火一般滚烫的疼痛却愈发剧烈起来，斯雷因觉得很奇怪，自己明明什么都感觉不到了才是。可是那团火焰却死死地缠着自己被脱光了的上身，给他披上了冰冷的红装。火焰钻进了他的身体里，叫嚣着，躁动着，好像迫切地要证明些什么，于是他便那么做了。在陆杨城日夜亮起的白灯下，斯雷因看见自己伸出了十指，在房间的中央如盲人一般摸索着。

斯雷因强迫自己闭上了眼睛，有个声音告诉他他必须这么做，不然的话……

黑暗，无边的黑暗，一阵熟悉且陌生的声音开始朝他靠近。这样其实挺好的，他就属于这里不是吗？当一个人什么都感觉不到的时候，这就是死亡吗？不，他从没想过死得痛快。他自知自己不值得痛快的死，但他内心仍然自私地渴望能有一个果断的结束。人必有一死，他不害怕死亡，因为他有比死亡更加害怕的东西。

那就是不知道为什么而活。

斯雷因睁开眼，映入眼帘的是熟悉的黑暗。但这团黑暗似乎太小了一些，也不够清晰。于是他又眨了眨眼，原来黑暗的旁边还紧紧挨着一片灰白。斯雷因不知从哪里抽出被压得酸疼的手，朝那团黑暗伸了过去。

扑通，扑通，斯雷因好像碰到了什么会跳的东西，但他不确定。

于是斯雷因紧了紧手中的力度，这样，那个好像会跳的东西貌似跳动地更加有力了。就在斯雷因还没来得及凑近过去仔细看看的时候，那团黑暗猛地咳嗽了起来。

“咳咳咳咳！”可怜的退役老兵蜷缩在被子里，使上了吃奶的劲儿才从那双魔爪下逃离出来。那双暗红色的眼睛从一片黑暗中走到另一片黑暗。这下斯雷因是彻底清醒了。他先是缩回手揉揉自己的眼睛，保持着对伊奈帆发愣的神情，慢慢地坐了起来。另一边的伊奈帆可终于是把气喘顺了，就着沙嗓开口道：”…你这是要弑杀亲夫吗？”

只见斯雷因一边打着哈欠一边眨巴这无辜的眼睛，慵懒地回答道：“…嗯…….”

嗯？斯雷因心里想。

他刚刚肯定了对吧？那是肯定的语气对吧！伊奈帆心中警钟大响，把他一向的起床气都给震走了。然后伊奈帆赶紧踢开被子，一把抓住斯雷因的手问道：“你看着我的眼睛，你是认真的吗？”

斯雷因则是很干脆地挥开了他的手，伊奈帆刚刚抓住的是他的手肘，而斯雷因自己也不知怎的，手肘酸疼的厉害。不仅如此，他的腰也舒服不到那里去。

“别吵我。”

“斯雷因！”伊奈帆几乎是像一块牛皮糖一样又粘了上去。“这不可能。”

明明昨晚还主动抱他的斯雷因，今早就掐着他的脖子好像要杀人一样向他释放着起床气。伊奈帆一边想着怎么在斯雷因醒过来之后把便宜占回来，一边伸手环住斯雷因的腰。斯雷因正欲躺下，所以伊奈帆也被整个人带着平躺回床上。接着，斯雷因听到有个烦人的声音在自己耳边不住地嚷嚷。一开始只是叫他名字，到了后面，内容愈发不堪入耳，好像要把他们昨晚做过的所有事情都记一遍账。斯雷因忍无可忍。

“我要睡觉！”

“那你睡啊。”

“你给我出去。”

“不要。”

“那你就给我闭嘴。”

“...你先给我把刚刚的情况解释清楚，不然我…….”

斯雷因狠狠地往身后踹了一脚，不料正好也牵动了斯雷因正酸痛的腰，结果被伊奈帆双脚钳住的同时还自讨苦吃。如果是平时，斯雷因已经抄起周围一切可以给人以痛感但又不至于伤到人的东西给某个无赖一顿暴打了。但是现在他连一根手指头都不想动，继续闭目养神，让伊奈帆自己消停。

可是这招没用，伊奈帆怎会是轻易放弃的人，达不到目的他是绝对不会善罢甘休的。刚安静下来的被褥里，一只手不安分地掀开斯雷因的衣服下摆，晃进他的腰间挠了起来。伊奈帆自然知道斯雷因怕痒，但是现在的斯雷因不仅觉得痒，还很酸痛。这一下彻底把斯雷因惹恼了。只见斯雷因扭动着身体挣开伊奈帆的禁锢，在深知伊奈帆不会放手的前提下，一把压在了伊奈帆的左臂上，另外两只手死死抓住伊奈帆仅剩的右手。

这时，斯雷因终于看清了伊奈帆的脸。他的黑发还是那么乱，所以每早斯雷因总是嘲笑他说睡醒了就可以直接去上班了，反正梳不梳头都是那个鸡窝样。暗红色的眼眸一如既往的沉着，不得不说，这是他在斯雷因眼里唯一的优点。鼻子嘴都没什么好看的了，就那样。看到这一整张脸让斯雷因只感觉非常的气愤，这种气愤使得血液一股脑地涌上斯雷因的头，随之带来一阵奇妙的声响。

扑通，扑通，伊奈帆不顾一切地凑了过来，用鼻子蹭他的脸，还说了什么话，斯雷因没听清。

“…什么？”

“我说，你是不是做噩梦了？”

斯雷因钳制他的双手一僵，这么说来，他好像刚才也像这一般用力抓住了什么东西。一个会跳的东西，不住地透过皮肤和骨头，“扑通扑通”地在他的感觉里回响着。斯雷因连忙松开伊奈帆的手，急切地朝伊奈帆的脖子看去。那里果真有一道浅浅的红痕。斯雷因有些颤抖地摸上伊奈帆的脖子，与此同时，他感到自己再次落入一个温暖的怀抱。

红色，刺目的红色，斯雷因最不想想起的红色。记忆如潮水般向他袭来，伴随着伊奈帆的体温，还有吵个不停的心跳。

他做噩梦了吗？如果他之前的人生就是一场噩梦，那么是的，他做了一场噩梦，一场长达17年的噩梦，一场真实到仿佛被摁着头沉到海底的噩梦，一场由别人开启，理应由他自己结束的噩梦。那么现在在这里的又是什么？又是另一场噩梦吗？

斯雷因一时之间不知道该怎么回答他，因为他不知道自己是不是还没有醒来，他需要一个确实的证据来证明一切都是真的。他需要点什么来证明他还活着。

“害怕了？”

“…嗯。”

斯雷因感到自己背上涌来一阵又一阵温热的抚摸，但这还是太遥远，他无法完全相信温暖，或许他还需要一点时间。

“之前你说很想看我做鬼脸，我今天可以破例……”

“大可不必。”

“…….”

片刻安静过后，房间里只剩下均匀的呼吸声以及手与棉料摩挲所发出的轻微声响。不知为何，今天的斯雷因黏人得让伊奈帆有些害怕，斯雷因这些年里逐渐圆润起来的手臂死死地抓着他的后背。长时间这样下去，斯雷因和自己的手都会麻掉。于是伊奈帆把身子微微向外一翻，这样，斯雷因便稳妥妥地落在他的上面了。处于浅眠状态的斯雷因及时抽出放在伊奈帆背部两侧的手，顺理成章地给挪到伊奈帆的肩窝上，又难能可耐地抚摸了两下那具温暖的骨肉。

不对劲，他绝对做噩梦了，伊奈帆一脸震惊地仰望着天花板，正要去给斯雷因拉被子的双臂就这么僵在了空中。

显然是感到将自己的高鼻梁朝另一个硬物上挤压的不适感，金色的头发顺着主人侧过另一边动作再一次慵懒地改变航向，直至寻对合适的角度。扑通，扑通，大海的下面好似藏着一套血肉制成的永动机，不孜不倦地将液体搅动、推涌、挤压、推上浪口，再被重力引诱着坠落。从左心室到右心房，从伊奈帆轻拍斯雷因背部的手到斯雷因枕着的胸腔，并不遥远，却花了很长很长的时间。

“如果你能一直做噩梦就好了。”伊奈帆眯起疲乏的双眼，白色天花板因没有开灯而显得灰暗，宛如他欲望的背面，肮脏的难以启齿。但他还是清醒的，所以他后悔了。他真正想要的并不是能让斯雷因神志不清的噩梦，而是让斯雷因不愿醒来的现实。 所以他改口道：“如果你……”

就在这时，趴在他身上的斯雷因忽然动了动食指，刚好戳中伊奈帆的肩窝，带来一阵温暖又粘乎乎的搔痒。

伊奈帆顿了顿，一边腾出一只手压住被子，一边闭上了双眼。

“不，这样就很好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.07.20 23:16


	5. 接对方回家

“喂，斯雷因。“伊奈帆几乎是看都没看手机就摁下了接听，眼睛从窗外的雪景转回了车厢内。”我还看不到联合车站的尖塔。“

“哦…这样，那再……”

一阵布料摩挲声被收录进话筒，伊奈帆连忙开口打断他：“别挂。”

他的语气有些不太寻常的急切，话筒另一边的斯雷因隔着电流也能依稀辨认出来，于是斯雷因就这么将手机夹在左耳下等他说话，双手骤然停在两条已经交缠在一起的鞋带上。

“……”伊奈帆张了张有些干裂的嘴唇，硬是没发出一个音节。就在这时，车厢内响起了广播--通知全体乘客还有十五分钟进站的广播。电话有个坏处，它不能将你想要他传达的话传达到位，类似车内广播这种无关紧要的东西却转告得一清二楚。伊奈帆赶紧说道：“刚没看窗外，现在能看到塔的顶尖了。“

“…界冢伊奈帆，”斯雷因的语气沉了下来。“我也不想下楼了，鞋子找不到了。”

聪明一世糊涂一时的退役军人知道自己有错在先，诚恳地开口道：“对不起。”

话筒对面果不其然传来了一声轻哼，大概就是不屑于与他计较的意思。斯雷因拍了拍靴子上的灰尘，毕竟是翻了好一会儿才从架子上翻下来的东西，鞋子整体倒是被保养的很好，基本上看不出被穿过的痕迹。斯雷因用手捞起肩上的手机，往玄关处伸直了双脚，开始把两个靴头碰在一起玩。靴子是灰棕色的，白色的长袜上点缀着大片的红色雪花，那是他住进伊奈帆家后收到的第一份圣诞礼物。

只不过他没想到自己会在今天特意拿出来穿。

“你别生气，我那样说是因为到站之后我还要办一件事，所以我才骗你说没看到尖塔。”伊奈帆温和地说道，看了看窗外飞奔而过的针叶林。树上都落满了雪，是个一刻也不想在外多待的天气。虽然斯雷因挺喜欢这种天气的，但伊奈帆却并不那么热衷。

“所以？”那人的尾音像猫翘起的尾巴，慵懒地上挑后于空中摇晃。

“所以你来接我吧。”伊奈帆顿了顿，像是怕他真的发脾气一样加上：”好吗？“

两脚碰着玩玩腻了，斯雷因干脆躺倒在家里的玄关旁。木质地板冬天有点干燥且冰冷，但是斯雷因并不觉得有多冷，哪怕他只穿了薄薄两件单衣。他并不愿意承认自己并没有生气而且还有点开心的事实，于是故作冷漠地说道：“哼。”

车厢内再次响起了广播，还有伊奈帆头发与手机收音器之间的细微摩擦声。斯雷因知道他要收拾了，便正准备挂电话。怎知今天的伊奈帆像一块牛皮糖一样，就是不肯让他挂电话，还问出了一句让斯雷因不知如何回答好的话。

“你有没有想我？”

斯雷因在听到的瞬间就挂断了电话。看着再一次亮起的手机屏幕，斯雷因将其摁息丢在了一旁。接着，他一个翻身坐起来开始穿鞋。立在玄关旁边的衣架上挂着一件黑色的冬大衣和一条绣字围巾，在斯雷因坐着穿鞋的空当里，大衣一侧的口袋里被丢进了一个屏幕亮起、不住震动的手机。穿好鞋后，斯雷因利索的取下围巾围好，再把大衣套上。等他干完这两件事，手机显然已经平静。

但斯雷因的心却开始砰砰直跳，兴许是热的，斯雷因下意识想。他又摸了摸裤袋里的钥匙和钱夹，确保一切都带齐之后就出发了。从伊奈帆家里到联合车站需要坐五个站的公交，加上等车的时间是二十分钟，又或者是，走三十分钟。

再或者是……

伊奈帆有些失落地看了眼通话记录，一边安慰自己或许斯雷因只是在忙着出门，一边将手机塞进了衣服口袋。车厢的过道在上下车的时候显得尤为狭窄，伊奈帆将自己的褐色行李箱从架子上提起，还礼让了一位抱着孩子的妇人，才开始慢吞吞地往车门处挤。冬天的联合车站和其他季节不同，挤满了要回家的旅人，伊奈帆前脚才刚刚落地，一群提着箱子的旅客便急急忙忙地赶来填补他落下的空缺。伊奈帆快步走到镶着十号站台牌子的柱子旁，腾出一只手去掏口袋里的纸条。蓝色墨汁晕染开一段优美却有些皱的单词，伊奈帆看完后又将其丢回口袋里，俯下身去将行李箱打开了一条缝隙。一阵摸索后，他的手上完好地端着一个方形的小盒子。包装纸被压皱了些许，但这并不影响包装纸挑者的品味，还有包装盒上系着的深红色绸缎。车站里人头涌涌，却也还是丝毫压不下凛冬的寒气，寒冷刺骨的风将他藏在黑发下的耳朵染成粉红色，与那妇人脸上压不住的幸福如出一辙。

“…哈，哈，喂？”斯雷因不耐烦地摁下接听键，一手扯下精心系好的围巾。“报账这种事为什么要周日找我？有什么事周一再报不行吗？”

“不是啊老板，原本预订好的一批暖宝宝滞留了。这下新货补不上，旧货…大冬天的哪儿来的旧货，这可怎么办时是好？”

“候补的批发商呢？死了？”

“活着，但也滞留了。”

斯雷因不得不慢下脚步将气喘顺，再次开口道：“那就让他们滞留吧，我不买了。”

“啊？！不是吧老板！那店还…….“

走进联合车站售票处的那一瞬间，暖气扑面而来。但这对已经有些出汗的斯雷因来说不过是雪上加霜。斯雷因将夹着的手机正了正，疾步穿过室内等候区，一边闪过汹涌而来的旅客潮一边往露天站台走去。还有几天就要过圣诞了，断货也是理所当然的，老实说，他都想提早关店给大家提早放假算了。但偏偏赶上伊奈帆出差两周，他实在是没事干，就硬着头皮搞起了圣诞促销。结果这下好了，货也都滞销了，仿佛连苍天都耷拉下脸劝他：别搬砖了。

“不开了，你们收拾收拾店铺，有什么想要的就拿走，记得走之前锁门锁收银柜。”斯雷因拨开眼前人肉做的重重迷雾，抓紧了快要被挤掉的手机，开始四处张望。伊奈帆一般都会在一号站台等他，可是斯雷因却怎么也看不见他。

可恶，难道是太矮了被湮没了？斯雷因又对电话那头说了一句：“等等，记得留一束花，其他的你们看着办。”然后就挂掉了。

在原地干等不是办法，但是人实在是太多了，在根本看不到伊奈帆在哪儿的情况下贸然移动位置只会延长碰面时间。斯雷因握稳了手中的手机，快速翻开通讯录点进第一位，好一阵拨号声过后，网线竟然直接咽下最后一口气，彻底崩溃了。斯雷因瞪了一眼这不争气的手机，毫不犹豫地逆着人流往二号站台走去，接着是三号，四号，五号……

“谢谢，真的是太谢谢你了。”妇人如宝似的捧着一个被暗红色绸缎缠好的礼物盒，上面还附纸条一张。蓝色墨水被微微晕开，酷似花体却又带着自创笔画的英文字体背后蕴含着一位无法归家士兵的无限思念。伊奈帆的声音也放沉了许多，让人听着十分温柔。

“这是我应当履行的约定，夫人。”伊奈帆捏了捏他手中的行李箱。“上尉是一位十分优秀的人。”

“我相信你也是。”妇人脸上绽放的幸福没有一丝一毫遗憾，只见她从口袋里掏出了一个小盒子，伊奈帆下意识以为是妇人给丈夫的回礼，便一手接过了。

“恐怕我无法亲自为你转达这份心意了，夫人，但我会转告认识的人帮你送达。”

怎知妇人听到此言之后慌忙摇头，双手捧住伊奈帆接过盒子的右手，急切地说道：“这是给你的谢礼，并非是给我丈夫的回礼，请你一定要收下。”

伊奈帆连忙回绝：“夫人的好意我心领了，恕我不能收下。我帮上尉给你带礼物只是因为上尉有恩于我，而且上尉既将此等重要之物托付于我，我就有责任将它亲手送到你手上，仅此而已。”

可是妇人心意已决，硬是要将礼物盒子塞进伊奈帆的手心。于是便有了现在斯雷因看到的这一幕：一男一女在人潮拥挤的车站站台互相推搡一个礼物盒子，而这礼物盒子还要用红色的糖果包装纸装饰了起来。如果他拿的是什么玛丽苏电视剧的剧本，那他可能会停在这汹涌的人潮之中，对着镜头来几个皱眉的特写，然后…….

可是他不可能停下，在这么多人的情况下，斯雷因不走，就只会被人潮推走，他怎么可能放任这种事情发生。就在这时，伊奈帆那双有些慌张的眼睛瞄到了他。虽然只有一瞬间，但伊奈帆看清了。淡金色的头发长及两鬓，敞开的大衣纽扣，还有他那双碧若海水的眼睛。他不可能认错，但斯雷因的身影很快就被一群刚下车的旅客遮挡，伊奈帆甚至还没来得及喊出他的名字。周围的人都穿着黑色冬衣，伊奈帆没法从衣着上分辨出斯雷因和其他人。妇人见他忽然抬头，似是要找人一般，便识相地朝伊奈帆道别。伊奈帆礼貌地低头朝她扯了一个他极不擅长的微笑。或许他不应该那样做，因为他甚至不清楚自己当时尝试做的表情是不是微笑，他可能只是嘴角抽筋了，而不是真的想笑。伊奈帆的脑海里只有一个人。

就在伊奈帆再次抬头想要找到斯雷因的时候，他听到人潮中传来一道算不上洪亮但清晰，能令他魂牵梦绕的声音。

“界冢伊奈帆！”

黑漆漆的人潮中闪过的一只手，隐约能瞥见那只手上有什么东西正闪着光。伊奈帆想都没有多想，便朝那只白皙的手影伸出手去。人流想把他往更远的方向推走，但他抓住了某样东西，某样温暖又有些冰冷的东西，这让他站稳了脚步。一个淡金色的脑袋终于从一片黑云中脱颖而出，伊奈帆握住他的掌心，将他一把拉到自己跟前。力的作用是相互的，他也被拉到了斯雷因跟前。他们二话不说就往出站口走去，伊奈帆没有主动为刚才的情况作解释，斯雷因也没有先开口问。两个人的手在拥挤的站台上紧紧相握，好像这是他们之间唯一的枢纽，却唯独只有这枢纽坚固不摧。人潮斩不断他们，杂音掩盖不了他们，污浊的空气也无法永久地罩住他们。

唯有他们抓住了彼此。

伊奈帆摸到了斯雷因手上的金属环状物，回过头去看他。

“你怎么出汗了？”

斯雷因张了张染上玫红的唇，却也只是憋出了一句“公交车上热“。

两人终于挤出了车站，便放缓了步伐，伊奈帆趁机将五指挤进了斯雷因的指间。银色金属的触感温润正是沾染上了斯雷因体温的缘故。此时，这股体温也不住地窜上伊奈帆有些冰凉的手掌心。伊奈帆没有给他圆谎的机会。

“公交车可没开得那么快。”

“……“斯雷因不可置否地皱了皱眉头，任由他缠着自己的手。

“怎么，不问问刚刚是怎么回事？”伊奈帆有些疑惑地朝他看去，甚至还歪了歪头。这让斯雷因看得火气又上来了。这个人是怎么把别人的台词说的理所当然的？到底是脸皮太厚还是根本没有脸皮？

“不问。”斯雷因开始甩开伊奈帆的手，奈何伊奈帆不放，就变得好像两个人在荡着手玩，显得非常…….

“你是不是弱智？”斯雷因冷冷地说道。

“是你先开始的。”伊奈帆面无表情地继续和他荡着手，另一只手托着行李箱，全然不顾周围投来的好奇目光。“别骂了，我都为你伤心。”

“…你！”那双还和他荡得起劲的手骤然就不反抗了，取而代之的是斯雷因狠狠的目光。寒风吹过还挂在他脖子上的汗滴，伊奈帆这才注意到斯雷因只穿了两件。于是很利落地松开了斯雷因的手，开始给他扣起纽扣来。停下脚步的斯雷因则一边享受着伊奈帆的服务，一边伸手去拉他的耳朵。

“疼。”伊奈帆面不改色地给斯雷因整理着衣服，耳朵俨然已经红的滴血死的，但他还在给斯雷因系围巾，好像天打雷劈都阻止不了他先干完这件事。斯雷因见状，便从拉他的耳朵变为捂住，接着很好笑的一边往后仰身子一边说：“我这样说话你听得见吗？”

“听不见。”这种时候听得见都要说听不见，谁听的见谁是傻子。

“哦，哦……”斯雷因似信非信地看着他，眼珠转了转，似乎在打什么主意。伊奈帆则是单手圈住他，免得他往后仰得太厉害扭到腰。接着他听到斯雷因很小声的说了什么。这下他是真的听不到，斯雷因把他的耳朵捂得更严了，他只能听到自己骨传导的一些杂音。于是伊奈帆想把人拉近些，好听清他说什么。结果斯雷因直接松开了手，朝着他大吼了一声“你是弱智”。

谁都没办法想象伊奈帆当时的表情。或许对不是很了解他的人来说，他的表情可能和平时无二。可是对斯雷因来说，此时伊奈帆的表情倒真和他嘴中的“弱智”有几分相似之处了。所以就着伊奈帆的那一拉，斯雷因一下子笑倒在伊奈帆的怀里。伊奈帆实在不知说什么好，于是给他讲起了车站上那妇人的事情，斯雷因不住地笑，伊奈帆的声调一如既往平静，明明是两种相反的情绪表现，在此时却显得无比和谐。直到斯雷因笑累了，伊奈帆才再一次开口。

“你终于肯穿这双冬靴了？”

斯雷因攀着伊奈帆的肩，眨了眨湿润的眼睛，有些戏谑地回答道：“我从来没说过不肯穿。”

伊奈帆再往下瞧了瞧。“…还有这袜子…….”

“你应该继续装听不见。”斯雷因转而伸手捏住伊奈帆的双颊，间接不让他继续讲下去。扯谎和圆谎原来都是这么累人的差事，特别是在对方面前。“货源断了，你说我的店该怎么办？”

“关了，永远都别开了。”

“为什么？不是你要我还钱吗？”

“你不用还了。”

“那你得怎么补偿我的损失？”

伊奈帆轻轻皱了皱眉头。损失？开店钱是他给的，虽然斯雷因后来赚回来了，利润他可是一分都没拿，这怎么又成了他要补偿斯雷因了？伊奈帆着实没搞懂。

“啊？说啊。”斯雷因微微眯起眼睛打量他。

“不是，我没…….”

“啊？你再说一次？”斯雷因朝他凑了过去，碧蓝的眼睛此时好像有些愠怒，捏着伊奈帆脸的手也松开了，转而狠狠地摁着伊奈帆的肩膀。伊奈帆甚至能看到斯雷因头上窜出的一对猫耳朵，以及不断拍打着空气的尾巴。唉，没办法了。他说是就是吧。只见伊奈帆松开扶着行李箱的手，那只手上也有着和斯雷因同款的环状物。与斯雷因的相比稍显冰冷的手抚上斯雷因的侧脸，接着是轻挑的眼尾，长及鬓角的金发，最终落到他薄却丰满的红唇上。伊奈帆舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，说道：“你是跑过来的。”

金色的阳光点亮那一捧碧蓝，湖心深处还带了点意料之中的惊讶。一片湿润的唇覆上干涸的那一片，不断推搡之间，竟还真的润泽了枯木。末了，斯雷因一口咬住伊奈帆的唇，话讲的有些咬牙切齿。

“你可闭嘴吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.07.21 2:54

**Author's Note:**

> 几年后看几年前怎么看都是黑历史...... 应该是2016年的东西了。


End file.
